


Preserved Legends

by TwilightHour



Series: The Cryptid of Linked Universe: Hero's Spirit [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, I'll make it comedy, hopefully, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHour/pseuds/TwilightHour
Summary: When you're granted a gift, you use it to the best of your ability.Especially when it comes from the Elder Gods and will delete any hope of Painful Secrets being kept.
Series: The Cryptid of Linked Universe: Hero's Spirit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181147
Kudos: 10





	Preserved Legends

First had wandered off.

Important being "wandered off."

If he had disappeared, then he would've reappeared a few hours later. Jokester he may be, First wouldn't have them panic like this.

They found him on a stone platform in the middle of his Hyrule's ruined Hyrule Field, surrounded by hylians.

A vast majority wore green, although one had pink hair, one had a blue scarf, two wore a blue tunic, and there were two groups of vibrantly colored four and one group of three, who were stacked.

First himself was muttering, walking along lines upon which were boxes, like unto the sheikah slate in size.

Wild compared the lines to a trident as the Chain of Eight slowly approached First and the new Links. Silently, they identified who was who, and who was truly new.

"We could do mine." the Hero of Twilight said, "It's a unique tale while keeping like the others."

"You're one of the few who-"

"Do ours! Do ours!" the older Hero of Time interrupted, sounding like a child. The younger Link bonked him lightly, which knocked his fox mask off his head. The older of the two picked up the mask and handed it back to the younger on his shoulders.

First flapped a hand towards him, "No, no, your adventures are the deep end of trauma. Also too many unanswered questions and strangeness."

"Maybe mine first?" one of the stacked Links offered as First plopped onto the stone.

"No, yours are unique; they need to be familiar with the basic formula first." First pointed at the Hero(es?) of The Wild, "That goes for you two," his finger shifted to the Hero of War, "And you."

"Maybe mine first? Since it's the beginning, and all." the Hero of The Sky, sitting at the end of the dirt-line-trident, said.

"That could work.... but we don't have to. There's so many to choose from!"

A purple Link spoke up, "Maybe alphabetical order?"

The other group of four added, **"Or reverse alphabetical order?"**

They, like the Heroes of Time, were flapped off.

A floppy-banged pick up one of the boxes and pointed at the bottom corner of the back.

"There's little numbers. Maybe we could do them in the number order?"

First stood up, whipping around to face the floppy-banged Link at the same.

_"YOU ARE A GENIUS."_

He turned to the rest of the Links.

"Find the corner numbers!" -and joined in the search.

* * *

After a veritable dust cloud of silver-hair killing proportions, all the numbers were found and put in order. The many other Links also poofed out of existence.

First, covered in dust and one bent ear, was bouncing in place.

He whipped around, finally acknowledged the Chain of Eight's existence, and showed the box to them all.

[The Legend of Zelda]

The smile on his face was... concerning.

**_"Let's do this."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Local Spirit of The Hero takes nearly two days to decide what to do first. Poor Link.


End file.
